April 28, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:49 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:04 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:16 Dragonian King HI GUYS 6:16 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:16 Loving77 hiiii silly 6:16 Dragonian King guess what 6:16 Flower1470 what 6:16 Loving77 what 6:17 Dragonian King nothing :D 6:20 Flower1470 ok 6:21 Dragonian King you guys use firefox right 6:23 Flower1470 Yup 6:23 Dragonian King okay good you heard about the IE bug right? 6:25 Flower1470 no 6:25 Dragonian King oh its a huuuuuuge bug where if you use IE hackers can take control of your computer so yeah dont use it 6:25 Flower1470 wow. 6:25 Dragonian King ikr thats exactly why my family uses firefox 6:26 Flower1470 I never liked IE. 6:26 Dragonian King IE is the most popular browser so it gets targeted for like everything 6:26 Flower1470 I found Firefox much easier to use 6:28 Dragonian King mt when i grow up im going to become so rich that i can reopen toontown and ill have so much money disney can never sue me :D 6:30 Flower1470 If you just buy the rights, they won't have to sue you! And when you do that let me know and I'll help you out with it 6:32 Dragonian King oh yeah HECK I'LL BUY DISNEY THEMSELVES 6:32 Flower1470 yeah! become a real-life Set Kaiba! eto* oh dear Seto** 6:32 Dragonian King you cant even spell your crush 6:33 Flower1470 this wouldnt be the first time 6:33 Loving77 Whee are you going to get the money? *Where 6:33 Dragonian King yes ... well i haven't figured that part out yet 6:33 Loving77 -__ *-_- 6:34 Flower1470 we're both failing at typing today! 6:34 Dragonian King I KNOW ill buy a small business sell it to someone for a different business eventually i'll have so much money i buy mcdonalds i sell mcdonalds, i have enough money to buy disney and reopen toontown ta-da 6:34 Flower1470 (*clap) oh ym gosh (clap) * my* 6:35 Dragonian King problem yum pickle EVERYONE LIKES PICKLES I'LL MAKE THE BEST PICKLE RECIPE EVER AND BECOME RICH THAT WAY 6:41 Flower1470 (yes) 6:41 Dragonian King lily if you supply cucumbers i'll give you 25% of the profits 6:41 Flower1470 HECK YEAH IM IN Silly I have a video you need to watch: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3ywroqsgPk 6:49 Dragonian King um that was ok . 6:50 Flower1470 :P Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:28 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:29 Dragonian King hi chris 7:29 Chrisgaff Hey. gr8vido es8/8m8 7:29 Loving77 hey chris 7:33 Chrisgaff Hey pen evenyouBILLY. 7:38 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:39 Dragonian King (bawling) don't reference that video BILLY 7:39 Flower1470 but its hilarious 7:39 Dragonian King whatever you say BILLY 7:40 Flower1470 ALL THEY'D FIND WOULD BE TEETH 7:40 Chrisgaff LET IT GO LET IT GO TURNAWAYANDSLAMTHEDOOR 7:40 Flower1470 STOP 7:40 Chrisgaff iforgottherestanyways. I need manly music. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzmMVY1qBSw iamaman. 7:41 Flower1470 nothing makes me happier 7:41 Chrisgaff Oh, ok. 7:42 Flower1470 than thinking about your corpse 7:42 Dragonian King The window is open, so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it's totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! It's only for today! It's agony to wait! Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:42 Flower1470 UGH Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:42 Dragonian King :D Bees will buzz, Kids will blow dandelion fuzz And I’ll be doing whatever snow does in summer A drink in my hand, My snow up against the burning sand Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer I’ll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm And I can’t wait to see What my buddies all think of me Just imagine how much cooler I’ll be in summer Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo The hot and the cold are both so intense, Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle, But put me in summer and I’ll be a...happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam Oh, the sky will be blue, And you guys will be there too When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!!! Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:43 Chrisgaff Eye of chuthulu has awoken! Eater of worlds has awoken! The Slime King has awoken! Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:43 Chrisgaff Skeletron has awoken! 7:43 Dragonian King IIIIINNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERR!!! 7:43 Flower1470 O_o 7:43 Chrisgaff Wall of flesh has awoken! The destroyer has awoken! 7:44 Dragonian King IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! 7:44 Chrisgaff Skeletron Prime has awoken! The twins have awoken! Queen Bee has awoken! Plantera has awoken! The Golem has awoken! The Blood moon is rising.... It is a terrible night to have a curse. Echos scream all around you. You feel a presense watching you. The Pumpkin Moon has started! The Frost Moon has started! You were slain... :D 7:46 Flower1470 how nice 7:46 Dragonian King Damage modifier: Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba cannot be slain All monsters are crushed by money 7:47 Chrisgaff "Be safe, Terraria needs you!" "I have a pair of scissors and I'm not afraid to cut more then just hair tonight, hun." "I have bad memories of locking a girl in a dungeon, I don't remember who they were though" 7:49 Dragonian King The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway 7:49 Chrisgaff "Why is the Arms Dealer flirting with me? Doesn't he know I'm 500 years old?" Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:49 Dragonian King Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 7:50 Chrisgaff "Which Doctor am I? The Witch Doctor of course!" Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:50 Dragonian King Okay, bye... 7:50 Chrisgaff "Can you bake my some cookies?" 7:51 Dragonian King no 7:52 Chrisgaff "I don't know the 'Truffle Shuffle', so stop asking!" "You haven't seen any pigs around here have you? My brother lost his leg to one." 7:53 Flower1470 Chris, what the heck are you quoting from 7:53 Chrisgaff "Everyone in this town feels a bit off. I woke up to the clothier chewing on my foot last night." Terraria. :P http://store.steampowered.com/app/105600/ This game 7:54 Flower1470 i should've figured 7:55 Chrisgaff "Do you party? Sometimes? Hm, okay then we can talk..." "This sentence is false, or is it?" "Someone once told me friendship is magic. That's ridiculous. You can't turn people into frogs with friendship." "Do you want some magic candy? No? Ok." 7:58 Dragonian King lily the downsizers made a new page 8:01 Flower1470 Silly I reallllllllly don't feel like dealing with you right now. 8:02 Dragonian King lol ok 8:04 Flower1470 If you want to sing Frozen songs, then go ahead. Just don't spam. 8:43 Dragonian King lily 8:43 Flower1470 what 8:44 Dragonian King theres a pickle in your hair 8:45 Flower1470 that's nice 8:53 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:54 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:55 Flower1470 ooo 8:55 Dragonian King ooo 8:55 Chrisgaff YES. I DID IT I SAID BYE BEFORE SHE LEFT 8:56 Flower1470 congrats 8:57 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqHrEzmSgO0 VICTORY DANCE, INITIATE. 8:57 Flower1470 what the heck 8:58 Chrisgaff UNGH. 8:58 Dragonian King ... O_O thats strange lol 8:59 Chrisgaff that'swhatineedtowatchmyvideosfirst 8:59 Dragonian King and EEK Chrisgaff has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 8:59 Dragonian King better cut that out of the chat log :P 8:59 Flower1470 lol Yup Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:00 Chrisgaff I'm just saying is all. :P AND AS THOUGH YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING WEIRDER THEN THAT SILLY. Dragonian King has been banned by Chrisgaff (undo). Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 9:01 Chrisgaff I've g2g. Ttyl. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:03 Dragonian King UM, RUDE and bye 9:03 Chrisgaff >Rude >Bans me first lolok. Adios 9:05 Dragonian King (wave) 9:27 Flower1470 i got another follower btw 9:28 Dragonian King ooo its... drumroll... DUKE DEVLIN 9:28 Flower1470 oh fun i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014